


Suds and more suds

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt from tumblr: Prompt for Dr Whofic. The doctor is staying at Clara's place ( Tardis malfunction ). & The Doctor is taking a shower when Clara walks in and gives a helping hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Your couch is uncomfortable!' The Doctor griped as he wandered into the kitchen. Three days it's been since the TARDIS landed in a shower of sparks and smoke in Clara's apartment. He hadn't yet been able to trace where the problem was in the wiring so the TARDIS sat dark and shut down.He was making do on her couch in the meantime. 

'And you,' She replied as she set a plate in front of him with some eggs and toast on it. 'Are getting to be an incredibly unwelcome house guest.' 

'Not by choice.' He grumbled some more but was happy to tuck into his breakfast. 

'It was your choice last night to stop working and curl up on the same couch to watch movies with me.' Clara reminded him as she sat to eat her own breakfast. 

'It was a funny movie.' The Doctor recalled. 

'It was a romance and you giggled through the whole thing. Laughing whenever the stars kissed!' Clara scowled at him. It was not how she had expected him to react.

'The movie was funny. Do humans always look that funny when they're mating?' 

Oh, you clueless bastard, Clara thought, getting more annoyed. 'Humans,' She emphasized the word, 'don't LOOK at themselves when they're 'mating'. They enjoy it.'

'I'm sure they would, or it would be rather ...' He stopped as she suddenly got up from the table and left the room. With a shrug, he turned his attention back to his plate and finished his meal.

Clara left for work in a huff, without another word to him. It steamed her the whole day through and she was still hot under the collar over his lack of sensibility over her blatant (or what she thought had been quite obvious) hints at what else they could do to pass the time. So very frustrating! 

The Doctor on the other hand, spent his day with his head under the TARDIS console tracing lines of wires and cables attempting to find the faulty connection that had caused his problems. Hours later he was pulling himself to his feet, frustratedly running his hands through his hair and then realizing that his hands had gotten covered with grime and oily stuff and he'd just gotten it all through his hair. With a sigh, he chucked off his hoodie and t-shirt throwing them over one of the rails. Carelessly he left the TARDIS and made his way to the bathroom. His belt came off along with his boots somewhere in the living room. Then in the hallway he had removed his socks. Just inside the bathroom he dropped his trousers and his underwear. 

Water cranked up to pummel against his skin, the bathroom quickly steamed up from the heat. Using an inordinate amount of her body wash. Lavender? He wrinkled his nose at the assault on his nose but then recognized it as the scent she gave off all the time. Just not as strong as now. Suds covered him all over and he used the same lavender scented soap to scrub at his messed up hair. 

Clara's return home went unnoticed by him as he couldn't hear anything over the water and his own off tune singing. But she certainly heard him. She almost tripped over one of his wayward boots. A billow of steam was coming from the bathroom. She cringed at the thought of what sort of mess he was going to leave for her to clean up as she stood at the door. He hadn't bothered with the shower curtain, not registering what it's use was and water was puddling on the floor all around the tub. It also afforded Clara an unobstructed view. 

The sight of him, naked, covered in soap, hands scrubbing with a clutched wash cloth clicked her over from frustration to a quickly growing desire. As she watched he began to vigorously scrub at his groin area, the suds building up quickly as he did so. He still hadn't noticed her presence as he had his eyes closed to keep soap from dripping from his hair into his eyes. 

Turning his backside to her, he doused his hair under the beating water and the soap washing down over his back and down the contours of his spine and buttocks. Clara didn't hold back any more and began to strip off her clothes. Was she too rash? Who knows but she wasn't about to let the opportunity before her go wanting. 

She stepped in to the tub behind him, still unnoticed by him. His singing cut off sharply by the surprising feel of a third hand, not his, no not his, he was sure it wasn't a third hand of his, sliding over his wet, soapy stomach and down to his... OH! His eyes snapped open and he looked down at the third hand. 'Clara!' He gasped out her name and then her hand was doing.... wonderful .. things.. 'Oooh, that's.. ' The Doctor began to enjoy this. 'Clara.' He whispered her name and let her keep doing those wonderful things. To him.


	2. even more suds

Clara, naked and pressed against him from behind, worked her hand up and down the length of his hard on. He may be alien but he looked damn near human enough to turn her on. Badly. At first his only reaction to her hand job was to moan softly. The Doctor understands this at least, she thought to herself. Not subtle at all. Much though she would have preferred a more romantic setting to their first time together it wasn't going to happen so... no more subtle. Her right hand kept working his erection while she slid her left hand down further to start massaging his balls. 

A strangled groan caught in his throat. Blindly, he reached out and took hold of the small shelf on the wall that held the soap. Steadied by his firm grip on the solid object, the Doctor tried to crane his neck back to look at her but she was well hidden behind him. 'Clara.' He croaked out her name even as her constant pumping was dragging him away from coherent thought. Her grip on him tightened, squeezing harder as she pumped and he responded with a few words she didn't understand.

'English.' She hissed at him. The water continued to beat on him and he shook his head, trying to think of the right words. The water flew from his long hair, no longer a chaotic mass of fluff but flattened, dripping and dark. Clara didn't let up her working on him. 

He struggled with the words, 'Mating... aaah.. Clara...' He barely managed that thought out loud.

'No.' She told him, the pressure on his balls shot up briefly. 'Not that.' 

His free hand wiped water from his face, clearing his eyes briefly. 'Wrong words.. none.. oooooh.. ' A tight circle of fingers just below the head of his erection made him shut his eyes tight from the pleasure. 'Want... Clara...'

Her hands released him suddenly and he found himself being spun round to face her. With the water now pounding his back he was able to look at her longingly for just a brief moment before her hand was gripping him tightly again. Not pumping him, just squeezing and releasing. More words but still the wrong language. 

'English.' Clara told him again, keeping his gaze locked on hers. 

'All the wrong words...' He groaned and instead, his fingers framing her face he bent to kiss her deep and hard, hoping that she could understand that way. She surrendered to his hungry mouth. The Doctor, not holding back any more, and Clara, urging him on, left the bathtub, stepping over the sides and him, his arms around her now to lift her easily off her feet to rest her buttocks on the counter finally found themselves giving in to their bodies' desires. 

Thrusting into her as hard as he dared to, mindful she was human after all, he spoke to her in Gallifreyan. Untranslated but she got the sense of it and it spurred her on to wrap her legs around him, holding him close for as long as she could. Not until she lost it, her senses overwhelmed by her orgasm, did she finally relax. Then, with her weak from her orgasm, he slowed his pace but continued to move inside her. Her breath came in gasps now as he was pushing her limits until he began to tremble himself. With a strangled groan he gripped her body close to his and came hard inside her. 

His hair had started to dry, curling again and she couldn't resist pushing it away from his eyes. The edge of their passion spent she drew him into a slower, lingering kiss. 'What were you trying to say,' Clara finally asked after she'd recovered slightly.

'Doesn't matter.' He said, his lips moving towards her neck. 

'It does.' Clara insisted. 

'A lot of things in a few words. Hard to translate.' The Doctor said between kisses on her shoulder. 'Specially when.. ' He let it trail off.

'You aren't now.' Her hands ran over his chest and arms, then teased through his tangling hair.

He groaned slightly knowing she wouldn't stop until he tried. 'I want to fuck you, make love to you, ravish you, tease you, lose myself in you all in that one moment. And more.'

Clara bit her lip, absorbing what he was saying. 'More?'

'So much more.' The Doctor told her softly, taking her hands in his to help her down. 'But not here.' With a grin he smoothly picked her up in his arms and headed to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added ch.2 .. just because...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left the water running.

Spent and left exhausted, Clara had fallen asleep draped over the Doctor's lean body. He had napped himself but was awake well before Clara would begin to rouse. Her bed was definitely a lot more comfortable, he thought to himself. Inhaling deeply he still smelled of lavender but it was the scent that he had grown used to because of Clara. 'Because she's been all over me now,' He told himself in his head. A wide grin creased his face as he recalled the evening's events. When he felt himself stir again, becoming aroused again, he promptly turned his thoughts to the wiring on the TARDIS to squash that line of thinking. For now anyway, the grin was back.

The Doctor swung his legs out from under the covers, moving slowly to avoid waking his Clara up. Oh, did he really just call her 'his'? He filed that notion away in his 'Do Not Speak Out Loud' file in his head. He went to grab his clothes and came up empty handed. Where were his clothes? Where were Clara's? Well, she had more in the wardrobe. He had a bit of a problem however. Naked, he went on a hunt for his clothes and found all but one sock and his underpants. Better than nothing, he realized as he did a one-legged dance to get his trousers on. Clothed for the most part, he wandered to the TARDIS and went back to work.

It was the phone ringing that woke Clara. It was the landlord screaming at her about a leak from her apartment to the one below. Confused at first, Clara finally realized that after the shower she had shared with the Doctor the night before they must not have turned the water off! Not bothering with clothing, she was off the phone and in the washroom, turning the water off. 'DOCTOR!' Clara yelled to get his attention and he soon arrived, sonic in hand ready to fight off whatever was attacking her. His boots sent ripples through the pooled water on the washroom floor. 'Why didn't you remember to turn the water off!'

Glancing around the Doctor shrugged. 'Why's it my fault? You were in the shower with me?' He found himself staring at her naked chest. 'Plus it's your flat.'

'YOU!' Clara smacked him in the arm. 'You are going to help me clean up and when the landlord arrives screaming at me and with a bill for damages YOU are dealing with him.'

'Ow!' He rubbed his arm. 'I can help clean up but he's your landlord.'

Clara smiled sweetly at him, her hand on his chest. 'Let me rephrase it, Doctor. Just so you understand me. You,' Her finger touched him lightly. 'Will deal with the landlord and you will settle the bill or...' She paused for effect. 'What happened last night will be the only time it happens.'

The Doctor's eyes went wide in understanding. All he could do was nod. There was no way he was just going to leave it at just the one night.


End file.
